Life Is Too Short (To Not Spend it With People We Love)
by christinas-fandom-fics
Summary: Dan and Runo engagement and wedding! This is for all Kusaki shippers. (they will share the spotlight with several characters but I'll make the first part about them.
1. We're Just Getting Started

**This is for a certain someone. I hope you enjoy it, because I sure will.**

Dan Kuso was planning on proposing to his "unnoficial" girlfriend, Runo Misaki. It was early evening and he was on the park, when they had their first date. She remembered the clothes she wore, and how surprised he was they were so "girly".

She arrived now. She was wearing skinny light blue jeans and a pastel pink shirt with a name of some band on it. Her hair was let loose, and it flew in the wind.

"Hey Dan." she said

"Nice to see you too Runo. You look... like yourself!"

"Dan! You don't compliment a girl like that."

"Sorry. I didn't know what to say."

"Is something wrong, Dan? You're acting strange."

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Runo will you... ...go to ice cream with me?"

"Sure, Dan. That made you nervous?"

"Yes. No. Let's go."

"Okay."

Half an hour later, they were sitting in a local ice cream shop. Dan was staring at Runo, who was eating her ice cream with a spoon. Dan's ice cream was in a cone. He panicked and accidentally dropped his ice cream on his shirt. Or it wasn't realy accidental, you decide.

"Shoot. I'm gonna go change."

"Did you bring extra clothes?" Runo asked confused

"I meant, I'm going to the bathroom."

When he came back, Runo was talking to a boy.

"Who are you? Why are you talking to my GF?" he jelled

"I'm Sam, I work at her parents' restaurant. I came to ask Miss Misaki about a menu change since they're away."

"OH."

"Dan! What is wrong with you today?"

"I'm sorry. I just meant to propose you and he's ruining everything! Everything is runied!"

"WHAT!?"

"I wasn't about to say that like that. I was just worried what you were going to say and I was afraid to ruin what we already have."

"Dan, you shouldn't" she slowly said with a shy smile and took him by the hands. "Cause my answer is yes."

"Really?"

"I didn't even have second thoughts. I love you, Daniel Kuso."

"I love you too, Runo Misaki. Life's too short to not spent it with people you care about."

They hugged. People in the ice cream started clapping and chearing. They just now noticed all the people were there.

"I guess we won't have to pay for the ice cream."

"Dan!"

They both laughed.


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

Runo was about to enter the hall. Julie was fixing her hair.

„Julie, I'm scared."

„Of what? Dan loves you."

„Not that. I'm scared I'm gonna mess up ...It's just... I haven't written the wovs."

„What?"

„I'm not very good at writing."

„It's your wedding day. If you haven't written anything yet, you'll improvise. Speak from your heart, Runo."

„I'll try... It's just, there's so many people. Baron invited everyone."

„Speaking of, are Mira and Ace dating?"

„Maybe."

„At least she isn't crushing on Dan anymore."

„Mira wasn't... crushing on him." Runo said, not completely believing it „but if my memory serves you, you once totally did."

„Dan is my friend! That's all he ever was. How dare you?" she said in a joking tone, pretending to be insulted „Now go, before people get worried you passed out from all the exitment."

„Thank you, Julie. I feel a bit better now."

The music started and everyone stood up as Runo walked down the isle, with both of her parents walking beside her. Their friends were all there. Alice, Mira and a few other girls were in the front row. Shun and Marucho were standing next to Dan. Shun was holding a paper, which she assumed was the wovs. Dan got both Marucho and Shun as his best men, as he couldn't pick between the two. Julie was Runo's pick, obviously. She was her best friend as surprisingly well at these situations.

 _The ceremony..._

„Daniel Kuso and Runo Misaki, are you ready to say your vows?"

Runo took a deep breath, looking her about to be husband. Dan winked at her and gave her an approving look.

„Daniel, life gave us so many obstacles. But we overcame them all. And I like to believe it made us stronger. Not just as a couple, us as people. And you, you are one of the strongest people I know. That's not why I wanna marry you. I wanna marry you because you make me laugh. You make me smile on the inside. And I want to marry you..." she had to stop to wipe a tear „Because I want to feel like that every day. And I sincerely hope you feel the same way."

„Runo, I know things haven't always been easy. I know being with me wasn't always easy. But you still stayed. I know I can be a real pain in the butt, but I hope I can be your pain in the butt fpr the rest of our lives, if you agree. You make me be a better person. And I know that, once we walk down the aisle, nothing will get easier. But I hope, that whatever crazy mess life throws at us, we can get through it, together."

Now there was the part when they said the „traditonal" vows by repeating them after the priest.

„ _I, Daniel"_

„ _take you, Runo."_

„ _For my wife."_

„ _And I promise you faithfulness."_

„ _For better or worse."_

„ _In sickness and health"_

„ _To love and respect you."_

„ _Till death do us part."_

„ _I, Runo"_

„ _take you, Daniel."_

„ _For my husband."_

 _And I promise you faithfulness."_

„ _For better or worse."_

„ _In sickness and health"_

„ _To love and respect you."_

„ _Till death do us part."_

Marucho handed Dan the rings and him and Runo put them on each other's finger.

„I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And he did.


End file.
